britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Britney Spears Wiki:Site policies
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on the . All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Guidelines *Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. Fanmade content *Fanmade content is allowed. *Fanmade content is not allowed on articles unless Britney has seen it and likes it. Only user pages and comments may contain fanmade content. *Sexual content, such as intercourse, is not allowed. Nudity is allowed, as long as it is not in a sexual manner and is censored if it appears in an image. *Poorly drawn fanart will be deleted. *Fanmade content that is not related to Britney Spears will be deleted. Inappropriate Chat and Comments: *Spamming with gibberish and nonsense is not acceptable and will result in a ban. If English is not your first language, please use a translator or study the language. *Bashing the artist here, or starting a war is unacceptable. If you don't like Britney Spears, you don't have to be a member of this wiki! *Swearing is allowed to a certain degree (such as in song lyrics, especially on Britney Jean and Glory). However, if you are using profanity to bully another user(s), you will receive a ban depending on the severity. *Harassing or bullying another user is NOT appropriate and will result in an immediate ban of up to 6 months. *Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. *Sexually explicit images are not allowed here and will result in a ban of 3 months per explicit picture posted. The only exception is if it is from a music video or a single/album photoshoot. *If you are banned and harass administrators to get you unbanned, your ban time will be doubled the original amount each time. *Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. Pages: *Inserting false or unreliable information is not allowed, as this is a wiki site. If you have any questions regarding the veriability of something, ask an admin! *Advertising one's business or something that will generate them money is forbidden and will result in a year-long ban. *Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as spam, or badge gaming, and will result in a ban! *Don't make bad edits just to get more badges and wiki achievements! Instead, over time, make good edits and get more badges as you work! If you are caught doing badge fraud, you will be banned for spam. *Spamming pages with gibberish and nonsense like "love u" is not acceptable and will result in a ban. Take it to the comments if you have something to say! *Vandalizing pages or removing a large amount of content from a page at once (unless you are removing spam, vandalism or unnecessary information) is unacceptable. *GIFs are not allowed on article pages, but are allowed in galleries and user pages! *Do not add random images that have nothing to do with the article, or remove information that is important to the article! *'Please '''do not change the Infobox main picture of an article without consulting with an administrator first. An Infobox image is usually the official representation of the song or album discussed on the article. *Trolling, or posting things that make no sense just to be ''funny is absolutely not allowed, and the troller will be banned for up to 6 months. *Users are not permitted to share or discuss torrents or warez, or any other illegal content on this site. Although talking about leaked content is allowed, where it was leaked is not allowed. If you want to discuss it with someone, go elsewhere! *It is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to make pages that have nothing to do with Britney Spears. General rules: *Impersonating an administrator is '''never '''allowed and will result in a 1-month ban without warning. *Tampering with templates or MediaWiki pages is not allowed without permission from an administrator. If you want to change something, consult with a site admin! Banning #Most of the time, after a user breaks a wiki rule, they will receive a warning. Some serious offenses will go without a warning, but with little things, a user will receive ONE warning. #If a user has already received a warning and continues to violate the wiki policies, they will be banned depending on the severity of the action.